


Winter Time

by sadmoonchild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, M/M, Winter, blaaah, no game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmoonchild/pseuds/sadmoonchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow, It's already snowing! And I'm getting in the mood for these sweater cozy up type fanfics. </p><p>John meets Karkat when he picked up his 4 yr old sister from his house after babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bye Jade!

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter. Just because I'm not sure how I was going to word the words exactly. 
> 
> I'm a good writer, I'm aware. 
> 
> (sarcasm)

Karkat was in mid sentence when he opened the door. He stopped suddenly. 

"Who are you?" He asked. A call for his name echoed in the back of the room. "I'll be there in a minute, Jade!" Karkat called out. He turned back to the door. 

"I'm actually here for Jade." The boy giggled. "I'm her big brother. Pops' is too cold to come out. Since it's snowy and all." The boy stopped talking and smiled even more big when Jade ran up to the boy.

"Jooohn!" She sang and smiled. 

"Hey Jade!" He grabbed Jade with one hand, pulling out $50 with the other and handing it to Karkat. "Thanks, dude!" He said. Karkat grabbed the money. "We'll see you Thrusday." He looked at Jade. "Say bye Jade~" John whispered. 

"Bye Jade!" She giggled. John laughed. 

"Bye." Karkat said, which kind of ruined the cute sibling moment that Jade and John had. Karkat had closed the door. John shrugged and held Jade closely, making sure he wouldn't drop her from the ice. John walked into the car, greeting his dad once again. He went into the front seat, and once Jade buckled herself in, the car started. 

John looked out of his window, birds flying across the sky. He shivered because he was still cold. Karkat looked warm. He had a huge sweatshirt on. His house smelled like cinnamon and John was confused about his thoughts because he was still thinking about that boy. 

"Did you have fun, Jade?" John asked. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jade cheered out as she chewed on her long, black hair. "Karkat made me hot chocolate." 

"Yuuuum." Johns dad spoke out and chuckled. John smiled lightly. 

He watched the sun slowly drift down, and even though everything was alright right now, he felt a bit sad. For no reason too. John didn't think that was fair. The bit-too-early Christmas music played quietly on the radio, John's eyes felt heavy and everything went black.


	2. Prank!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's last time with Karkat. Involves terrible pranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap. i am literally sooo bad with pranks! and even worse writing about it! 
> 
> so like, yeah. here's chapter two. i'm not sure when exactly i'd be able to update because of school, but soon there's going to be a week break so i can probably fit a few more chapters in. (after this week! yessss.)
> 
> sorry if this is lame. i cringed at my own work when karkat was making his prank. u___u (seemed like something like that was BOUND to happen; especially if that someone was karkat) 
> 
> anyways, enjoy this and stay warm.

"Hey." John smiled lightly when Karkat opened the door. Jade ran inside, because they've done this so many times before.

"Hi." Karkat retorted, he glanced behind him to see if Jade was okay.

"I just wanted to let you know that today is the last day you have to babysit Jade because I quit my part time job." He gave a light smile. "The boss was rude, and the job sucked." John barely knew Karkat, but it seemed that he looked a bit disappointed.   
"Okay." Karkat shrugged. He grabbed onto the door, and when it was about to latch closed, John yelped.  


"Wait!" He said and he grabbed the door even though he knew that that was pretty impolite. "Here's my chum. Just in case something ever pops up and my dad is too busy or something. I dunno." He fidgeted with his sleeve. John handed a piece of paper to Karkat. Karkat grabbed onto the paper.   


"Well okay." He said. "I don't use chum that much because it's a piece of shit website and I hate typing. But if the time ever comes and I just happen to be near a computer, I'll send you a message so that you'll know my username. And I'm surprised, John. You don't seem like the kind of guy that would make any plans." He hissed, but it felt to John that he was kidding. John gave a light chuckle.  


"Well, what can I say. I sure am a ladies man." He straight out lied and he was afraid that Karkat would be able to tell. John is terrible talking to girls. Anyone in fact.  
Kakat widened his eyebrows and nodded. "Uuuh huh." He said. "Shouldn't you be heading towards your shitty job, or something?" He stuffed his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. 

John nodded quickly. "Yeah, you're right. Bye." He looked behind Karkat. "Bye Jade!" He called out. And before he heard her reply, The boy with messy black hair closed the door. 

Karkat walked into the family room, where Jade sat down already munching on the cookies her and Karkat baked a few days ago. "Looks like this may be the last time you'll see me, Jade." Karkat mumbled as he grabbed a cookie and sat next to her. She stared at the t.v for a while, and then turned to Karkat.

"Yeah." She mumbled back and bit into the cookie again. Karkat looked at her, and then up to the t.v.

"Toy story? Again? Don't they have something else less shittier?" He asked and Jade turned her head sharp, and glared at Karkat.

"Laaanguage!" She cried out. 

" Sorry, sorry!" Karkat mumbled. Jade humphed. The two of them watched Toy Story together for what seemed the 100th time. And that's when Karkat got the 'brilliant' idea to go ahead and add John on Pester Chum because he seems like he'd be the kind of guy that would bother him about it in a few hours when they pick up Jade. Typing in Johns username, he huffed and scratched the back of his neck. "Jade, is your brother lame?" He asked. Jade giggled. 

"Yes!" She finished her cookie and Karkat nodded in amusement. He begun to type the message.

 

_  CG: JOHN, I AM GIVING YOU MY PESTER CHUM. IF YOU DARE TRY AND RAMBLE ON ABOUT YOUR JOB, OR WHERE YOU'RE GOING, I WILL STOP TALKING TO YOU. BECAUSE I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THAT. I CARE ABOUT YOUR LITTLE SISTER, JADE. AND I KNOW YOU'RE NOT A LADIES MAN. IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE THAT KIND OF ASSHOLE WHO TENDS TO SPEAK PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVELY AND READS COMICS ALL DAY. AND DON'T TELL ME I'M WRONG BECAUSE I KNOW I'M RIGHT. BY THE WAY, JADE SAID YOU'RE LAME. AND I'VE COME TO THE SIMPLE CONCLUSION THAT YOU PROBABLY ARE. BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS, I'M PROBABLY BUSY WITH JADE COLORING OR SOME SHIT, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO BOTHER AND REPLY BACK. I'LL SEE YOU AT MY DOORSTEP IN A FEW HOURS. HAVE FUN AT HELL.  _

 

Karkat didn't close his laptop screen all the way down. Because even though John pissed him off for no good reason, he still wanted to see if he had the audacity to reply. He hopped up, and bent down. 

 

"What do you want to do, Jade? It has to be something exciting and actually fun because we wont see each other for a hell of a long time." Karkat said. 

 

"Uuuuh- Prank!" 

 

And Karkat rose his eyebrows, because that was a brilliant idea. Although the outcome of it may end up having his brother talk for a few hours on how it can really mess people up and 'trigger' them; it would be something exciting. And he barely does anything exciting. 

 

"Alright, alright. We'll do a prank. But you ought to stand up." 

 

Jade stood up, and Karkat had to think of something quick because he usually never did pranks. When Karkat got the idea, he grabbed what he needed. A bucket, water, glue, feather, and string.   
He poured water into the bucket, and Jade watched, intrigued. He then opened the white Elmers glue and poured globs and globs of it into the bucket. That's when he made Jade carry up the feathers and string and Karkat carrying the bucket. When the reached to his older brothers room, he opened the door wide enough so the two could fit, but not to big to seem suspicious. he climbed on one of Kankri's chairs. (He had a chair and a desk in his room because that's where he writes and does paper work) Karkat placed the sticky gooey water on the top of the door, so it stood perfectly. But if either of them were to move it, gravity will take it down on them. After that, Karkat tied one of the sides of the string to his dresser, and the other side to the bed. So after he got splattered, he'd trip over the wire. Karkat allowed Jade to place the feathers right where Karkat guessed Kankri would fall. So in the end, Kankri will have glue and feathers all over him.   
Karkat knew that wasn't the best prank, but it was all he could think of.   
  
The best part about it is that Jade couldn't stop giggling through out it all.  
  
Karkat and Jade walked out of Kankris room quickly but carefully. They both highfived.   
When they were about to leave, Karkat had noticed that the string was too lose, and that it wasn't high enough to trip Kankri. So he tip toed back into the room, stepping over the string and tightening it right this time. As he finished it up he stood up, giving a thumbs up to Jade and proceeded to walk.   
  
That is when he tripped over the string, his hands banging onto the door and the bucket falling on yes, of course; him.   
  
He yelled. And Jade busted out into a hardcore laugh. 

 

"It's not fucking funny!" Karkat groaned and Jade would have yelled at him for his language, but she was still laughing too hard about what just had happened. He sat up slowly, devastated because this brilliant plan failed. He thanked that his floors where wooden.  
"Jade quit giggling and give me a towel." He mumbled. Jade nodded and ran across the hall, opening the closet and grabbing a towel. Karkat cleaned the place up (and barely himself) in shame.  
  
  
"We don't tell anyone about this." He stated as the two sat on the couch, drinking hot chocolate, like always.   


Jade nodded, her big circle glasses bouncing. She smiled.   
  
Since Karkat had all his energy drained out of him, and Jade seemed too focused on the show that was on at the moment; Karkat grabbed his laptop. 

 

John had replied.   
  
_EB: I had a girlfriend!  
_ EB: _She was a bitch though._  
EB: Doesn't matter. Anyways, I'll be over in a few because it turns out that quitting isn't so hard as I thought it were to be. Tell Jade I said hi! :B   
  
  
  
Karkat didn't reply because he didn't care. He closed the laptop all the way this time and told Jade to get her stuff together. She did so, and Karkat cleaned up the dishes they left around.   
As soon as they finished, the doorbell rung. And Karkat didn't realize how long ago John sent that message. Jade ran up to the door, waiting for Karkat to answer it. Karkat did, and there was John smiling like an idiot like he always does.   
  
"Hey Jade! Karkat." He nodded to you. He picked up Jade. "Thanks, dude." He said. He gave Karkat the money.   
  
"Karkat failed!" Jade blurted out. And Karkat turned red because he was embarrassed and he was already ready to explain what she meant, because John would be that kind of guy to ask.   
  
"How did you fail?" John asked. 

  
"I suck at pranks. Happy? Jade wanted me to make one, and I obviously suck. I literally fell in my own prank. I'm that much of an idiot." He groaned. 

 

"Oh! Pranks!" He turned to Jade. "She does learn from the best. Me. I make great pranks." 

 

"Sure you do."   
  
"I do! Whoever you're pranking will be asking for it!" He giggled. Karkat studied him.   
  
"Let him!" Jade demanded and before Karkat new it, John was attaching a blow horn to the wall, so when Kankri where to open his door all the way, the horn will honk, hopefully scaring the shit outta him.   
  
"Of course, the most dumbest prank. Rewards to you, John."   
  
"Thanks. I'd like to thank my family and my producers." He looked at Karkat and begun to laugh. Karkat didn't but he raised his eyebrows instead. "Will your brother be pissed?" John asked. Karkat nodded thoroughly.

"He'll probably stampede through out the whole house creating a fuck ton of ruckus." Karkat smirked. "It'll be hilarious."   
  
"You're welcome." John smiled and rested his hand on Karkat's shoulder. "Ready to go Jade?" 

 

Jade frowned. "I wanna stay!" She pouted. 

 

"We can't. There's pizza at home. And I'm hungry." He picked her up again. "Catch ya' later, Karkat." John said. Karkat walked them out the door and waved.   
  
  
  
  
Catch you later. 

 

Hopefully. 

 

 

Kakart grabbed his laptop and turned off the T.V, walking up stairs. And when he did, he found a note on the bed. 

 

" nerd. "   
  
Karkat already knew it was John. And he found himself smiling. He placed the note on the desk by his bed. He spent the rest of the night relaxing and watching movies.

 

 


End file.
